


Cu & Rin Adventures: Collective Meets Alternate Gudao

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ...in Babylonia.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Ereshkigal | Lancer, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Tohsaka Rin, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Emer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Sétanta | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Cu & Rin Adventures: Collective Meets Alternate Gudao

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“Damn you Ishtar! When you get told not to mess with the complicated technology, that means you don’t touch the thing that could blow up in our faces!” A voice that sounded eerily like Ishtar, actually, screamed in utter rage. Gudao relaxed when he felt Mash move to his side. Anyone that dealt with Ishtar had to be another goddess.

“I believe I am beginning to see just why your tasks that I order you to fill do not end up being completely dull. Contrary to the words, it appeared that King Gilgamesh was fiercely entertained and was quite ready for whatever excitement was headed their way. He had already hopped off of the cart and leaned forward to get a better look.

“It appears to be several strong signals of mana, coming up on you from your left!” Romani shouted from the communicator. “But this.. this doesn’t make any sense. The readings don’t make any sense!” The doctor was puzzled and it wasn’t helping with Gudao’s nerves. Just what could be more wrong?

“He’s right, some of these readings make no sense.” Da Vinci’s voice came through next. “It says that two of the readings are from Masters from Chaldea, but Gudao, you are the only Master we have left.”

“The voice mentioned Ishtar, could she have done something like this?” Mash called out to their support in the command room.

“Neither of you fools need to bother with any of that.” Gilgamesh’s tone made them pause. “Asking them would be simpler matter.” Gudao and Mash turned to look where Gilgamesh was facing to see a large group coming up their way. The voices were becoming louder and louder as they got closer.

"Eresh, I don't really _care_ that Ishtar is your sister, the next time we meet I will trap her in a box until someone needs her, as if that will happen." A blond haired looking Ishtar in the Chaldea uniform with a red shirt instead of the usual white growled out impressively. She was being patted on the back by the Caster version of Cu Chulainn. "That was delicate machinery! Just because she she can't tell a phone from a brick doesn't mean she can treat all technology like bricks!"

"Um..." Her possible twin sounded like she was unsure, the outfit remined him more of Ishtar's with more covering and red and black colors. She leaned into what was definitely Cu Alter, the Berserker was someone that Gudao didn't want to fight with. Not again.

"Just let me kill her." Cu Alter had definitely not changed. Gudao gulped. 

"I just think this would be better if we could let him do that. Or toss her at some poor idiot that actually likes her." A red haired version of Ishtar was agreeing with Cu Alter. She reminded him of one of the knights meets Cu's bodysuit in clothes. Well, the Prototype Cu Chulainn that was snickering right next to her, that is.

"That's the problem, there isn't anyone that likes her aside from Hakuno. Ishtar can't help but be actually nice and well behaved in front of her, and I am not getting Gilgamesh angry by letting her anywhere near his Queen. He already thinks that she spends enough time not right next to him as it is. Enkidu can't distract him all the time, and this is without the fact that Enkidu is always trying to kill her when he sees her too." A black haired Ishtar clone said in her own red shirted Chaldean uniform. 

"Good luck with Chaldea surviving that." The blue body suited Cu that was clearly a Lancer shot back. This one looking straight at Gudao and giving him a wave. Gudao was not ready for this, they said names he really didn't know as well as mentioned Chaldea, which was impossible.

"My KIIIINNNNNNNGGG!!" Shot the smallest version that looked like Ishtar, she darted too fast for a normal human to reach Gilgamesh's side. A child version of Cu Chulainn followed her. This one having a sword of all things. A Saber version?

Oddly enough, Gilgamesh looked pleased to see what looked like a tiny Ishtar. "Your King, am I? I congratulate you for knowing just who I am. Inform me of whom your companions are." He was smiling at this.

Gudao looked over at the child that looked like she was dressed from Uruk, only too much gold jewelry for anyone not important. Those ocean colored eyes looked so determined. 

...wait....

Ocean colored eyes?

"My king, my name is Rin. I am a Caster version of the child you - in one timeline - took in as a ward, I was the one that ended up an adviser and aid to your first son and heir Ur-Nungal. This is Setanta, my suitor. He has personally petitioned you for my hand in our Chadea and works by my side." Gudao was gaping at this little Caster declaring something like that.

She gestured to the rest of the near identical versions of her, with only one of the blonds now that Gudao is close enough to see them properly with red eyes like Ishtar. That explains he sister remark. "You may have already met, but possibly not in the land of the living, this is your great aunt Ereshkigal, the goddess of the Underworld. To her right is Cu Alter, he is her husband. The two of them are a devastating team in battle. The other blond near that looks so close to her is Rin-chan, she hails from earth, but has traveled to the the moon. To her right in the cloak is Caster Cu. He is her husband and the two of them are a team that invents more in technology and magic. The two often end up assisting in inspecting and repairing delicate tools in Chaldea."

"But I've never seen any of you in Cahldea!" Gudao couldn't take that anymore. He blurted it out.

"And neither have I." Mash stood next to him in solidarity. 

"I have not given you permission to speak. Right now I am being introduced." Gilgamesh stopped any further interruptions Gudao could could go on more. The small Caster was giving him her own look that told him she was only just stopping from scolding him for doing so.

"The next one, my king, with the red hair is Emer, she is wearing similar furs to her husband. We call him Proto, he is another one of the Cu. The only one that looks like an elder version of myself is also called Rin, Tohsaka Rin. She is wed to the only other man present in our group." Caster Rin finished with aplomb. 

"And all of you hail from Chaldea, but another version than the one I have been negotiating with." Gilgamesh simplified. "Tell me of this son I have, and the mother of my children as you spoke."

"Shouldn't we ask what Ishtar had to do with this?" Mash asked, wondering if there was any more issues that she had caused. The earlier words were very distinct and lent to something that could be troublesome down the line. 

"It's obvious that that useless goddess was doing something incredibly stupid. We shall move onto more interesting things." Gilgamesh declared.

"Or you could face me!" Came the voice of the false Enkidu.

"Well, it looks like water gathering became a lot more of a mess than anyone ever expected." Da Vinci could be heard from the communicator, indicating that she and Romani heard all of that. 


End file.
